High K Above Middle L
by MarySueH8tr
Summary: Katie is suprised by the most dependable person she knows! Love comes later!
1. Default Chapter

Katie was impossibly bored. 'It should be illegal for teachers to teach stuff that  
  
puts us to sleep. It seriously should,' she thought, leaning her head down onto her desk.  
  
For a few seconds, she studied the paper-clip graffiti littering the desk-top.  
  
'School Sux' and 'Rock Steady' were scrawled into the fake-wood. Obviously, Freddy  
  
had sat here last quarter.  
  
Meanwhile, Ms. Breton droned on at the board. She was saying something about  
  
nuclear fusion. Who cared about nuclear fusion? Seriously. Even Einstein should have  
  
steered clear of it. Who wants to study something invented, used by and cared about by  
  
no one but old, washed up, bald science teachers?  
  
'Katie?' Ms. Breton asked. 'Can you answer my question?"  
  
She sat bolt upright in her chair, biting her lip. Her stomach bottomed out. She  
  
didn't know what the question was, let alone the answer!  
  
Ms. Breton was getting impatient. 'Katie? Do you know it or not?'  
  
Katie looked around wildly, but there was no way she could find the answer in the  
  
classroom, on the walls. Just as she was about to give up and tell Ms. Breton that she  
  
hadn't been paying attention, Lawrence caught her eye.  
  
Wide-eyed, she watched as he mouthed the answer. What if he got caught?  
  
Deciding to ask questions later, Katie turned quickly in her seat to face Ms. Breton.  
  
'The atom?' she queried softly, embarrassed that she had needed help.  
  
Ms. Breton looked at her suspiciously for a second before nodding. 'Yes, that is the correct answer.'  
  
Katie sighed in relief and slid back into her seat. Lawrence always had the right answer. 


	2. Downfalls

Lawrence felt his heart skip as Katie gave him a grateful smile. Katie never had the answer. But that was alright with him.  
  
And anyway, it wasn't like she wasn't smart. He knew Katie was smart from the few times he had had the privilege of working with her. She just didn't pay attention in class.  
  
Lawrence always paid attention in class. In fact, up until this year, studying his books had been the only hobby he had, besides practicing his music.  
  
But this year was different. Now Lawrence spent all of his time studying Katie. He knew every feature on her face. Even when he closed his eyes, he could see the shadowy outlines of her nose, her eyes, her mouth.  
  
All this stuff was pretty new to Lawrence. He had never had a crush before Katie. He had never felt the need to have a girlfriend, or be popular or funny.  
  
But she had changed all of his rules. All of them.  
  
He had been playing piano ever since he could remember. He could barely recall a time that he hadn't known what the words, 'Allegretto' and 'Sensate' meant. But he had never really noticed the way you could manipulate the notes to create variations of moods.  
  
After Katie, everything was different. He found himself thinking about her all the time. At school, at home, at practice. Lawrence had discovered that by thinking of her, he could convey emotion through his music, instead of just playing with great technicality. The idea that one person could create that kind of inspiration fascinated him.  
  
It also saddened him. Katie would never like him back. She was too beautiful, too outgoing. She could have any boy she wanted, and she would never choose him.  
  
'Lawrence?' Ms. Breton queried, rapping her knuckles on his desk. 'Please pay attention. I won't tolerate laziness in my classroom.'  
  
He blushed bright red, the color of blood. If this...thing he had for Katie continued, he might let his schoolwork slip. He had nothing to be proud of except for school work. If he lost that, it would be his downfall.  
  
Trying to recover from his mishap, Lawrence glanced at Katie once again. She was playing with a strand of her chocolaty hair, twirling it absentmindedly between long, graceful fingers.  
  
What a sweet fall it would be.  
  
A/N: I don't think I've ever seen this ship before. It's about time someone shook things up!! Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter! 


	3. Authors Note

Wow, guys.

Saying it's been a long time since I've written would be a severe understatement. I don't think I've so much as THOUGHT about fanfiction for the past 8 months. But this morning, I was looking through my old emails and I realized that I'd gotten a new review…

Even thought my story was buried in over 400 backlogged days of other fics.

And for some reason… it inspired me to write again.

But please, review and tell me if you think that new chapters to each of my stories:

Spinning

Let Me Out

Wishes, huh?

High K Above Middle L

Missing

If you wanna read on… just let me know.

Thanks guys,

Meg


End file.
